The Path of A Magician
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: It scared him, really. He meant it. Kaito had changed hadn't he? This was really him right? But if this was Kaito Kid, why had he changed?Written on 4/17/2011 Co-authored
1. The case of the boyfriend!

**The Path of A Magician**

**Co-authored By: ****_Tallulah-The-Queen & Daiyu Amaya_**

* * *

_Daiyu:_ Well My queen, It's been a bit since I've seen or read any of the case closed/detective Conan stuff!

**Tallulah:Don't worry Daiyu! I'll guide you through the world of Meitantei Conan!**

_Daiyu: ^_^; alright then..._

**Tallulah: Ok! Just A little reminder folks! We didn't create Meitantei Conan, so don't sue us for our super cool story!**

_Daiyu: uhhh well maybe not super cool_

**Tallulah: Ah show some more energy Daiyu-chan!**  
_  
Daiyu: Maybe if I had some coffee..._

**Tallulah: What about hot chocolate?**

_Daiyu: nope only coffee._

**Tallulah: Aww your just like Shinichi!**

_Daiyu: ^_^; Eh?_

**Tallulah: We're going to put this in Daiyu-chan's style cuz she can't seem to get it right in mine! Plus it just make's it easier to read! Right?**

_Daiyu: Alright so I have troubles with your style... But it makes for an easy read JA?_

**Tallulah: yep *Sighs and mutters under breath***

_Daiyu: In true Kid style; **"Shinshi shukujo - Shōtaimu!"**_

**Tallulah: I think he says it in English dork;**

**_"Ladies and Gentlemen- showtime!"_**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The case of the boyfriend!**

I wondered why she was so happy, who could she be talking to on the phone? Guess I couldn't call Agasa-San like he asked me to. Might as well go see him and ask him in person, It was a little odd that he requested that when I could just come over.

"I'm leaving Ran!"

She turned one ear pressed to the phone, she must have been talking to someone;

"One moment, Conan, where are you going! You can't just leave on your own!"

I flinched, oh great...How could I forget that? Maybe she would let me go on my own!

"Yes, I might run a little late, I'll see you there. Oh OK! Thanks Enji. I know I really enjoyed our last date too. Yes, bye. See you there!"

Date? She was going on a date? Since when was she seeing this Enji guy! We always got caught up in some case!

"Conan, where are you going?"

I couldn't ask, could I? Well I was pretending to be a sweet little kid, I think I could get away with it. Right?

"Um, well who were you talking to?"

She got an annoyed look on her face and I flinched, she didn't have to get all mad at me!

"Conan..."

I nodded;

"Agasa-san!"

She nodded and grabbed my hand, what the heck...

"I can't let you run around and get hurt can I? Your mother wants you to be safe and I promised her I would keep you safe, But you still get hurt!"

Well, couldn't fault her with that kind of logic, she did think I was a kid after all!

"Wait Ran who was that boy on the phone!"

She blushed and made a very unladylike sound.

"Conan, you can't tell my father ok?"

Couldn't tell her father?...but that would make it seem like she had a boyfriend.

"Al. Alright...I won't tell on you."

She looked amused and nodded;

"His name is Hirano, Enji."

How long had she been seeing this Hirano guy? Did she really like him...did she ever like me that way?

"Are you dating him Ran?"

She blushed and nodded; "Yes, we've been dating for several months."

She never cared about me that way...I. I wasn't even sure if I could get my body back let alone...I had loved her for so long and she had been secretly dating this Hirano... I pulled away and dashed off. Why was I so stupid?

"Conan! Wait come back!"

I couldn't stop running, I couldn't believe this...the one person I had thought cared about me didn't even think of me that way...But what use was it to be upset? She didn't even know it was me! All I was was Conan, the kid...the little brother. Had I always been the brother? I gasped as I ran headlong into some ones legs. I hit the ground and cried out as my knee scraped the asphalt.

"Shin'ichi?"

I looked up, Heiji...Why was he here? didn't he live in Osaka? Was there a case right now? I couldn't deal with one now...not with a broken heart...

"Why are you crying?"

I was crying because the girl I had loved for so long was in a relationship with some guy while I was stuck like this!

"It doesn't matter, why are you here?"

He shifted and helped me up, it was the least he could do since it was his fault that I ended up on the ground.

"Kid sent a letter, it seems to be directed at you for some reason this time."

At me? What did that mean?

"Let's go somewhere and talk about this."

He nodded and we walked somewhere he could tell me the details.

* * *

"Yoake no mae ni wa hansū shin'ya-sugi (Half past midnight but before Dawn)

Shinda wa konkyo to kodomo o toho (the dead walk the grounds and a child)

Shinju o mayu kare ga yō hari naku, gurasu (weeps, glass strung like pearls cocoon him) 

Hansū wa zen hōseki mo no seikatsu wa yori kagayai (Half your life but more than whole a jewel sparkles)

Josei wa yawaraka hida kiete kawa ni aruku." (The lady walks to the river to disappear in its soft folds) 

It was more then I could understand, he had really out done him self this time hadn't he? But I knew parts of it, the lady part was south, There had been a case that I had worked on that had the poem in which a woman committed suicide, she had been facing south. Some one had killed the woman in my case however so... But the dead and a child? What was that all about? glass...Pearls...Wait a moment!

"Heiji, wasn't there a woman around town that has a pearl necklace with center jewel called the Yoake Kuraihana?"

He nodded;

"She just came to Japan a few weeks ago. The Yoake Kuraihana was going to be shown in... Oh shit, its here in town...at the new Museum! The showing is in two weeks!"

Heiji startled several people near us in the cafe, I nodded it had to be the Yoake Kuraihana... But so he was coming from the south, and was after the Yoake Kuraihana...But the time, when would he arrive? It wasn't clear in the message like it was other times, what was he up to?

"Have you figured out every thing?"

I looked to him, not really. I didn't know what Kid was up to...didn't know what time he would show up... But he was challenging me wasn't he? This wouldn't be too hard I guess for the police to figure out...But really how was this focused on me?

"No, but I know most of it. Bet you do too."

He grinned at me and nodded. That was true then, so why had he said that it was aimed at me?

"Heiji, why did you say it was for me?"

His eyes darkened and he pulled an envelope out of his jacket. Handing it to me, I opened it. My name, my real name was on the envelope... Oh my god, why had he done that? I remembered the last time I saw him...The rain cascading down both of us, him placing beautiful white doves on himself...Ran coming out to see a flock of Doves fly away...

"Shin'ichi! Yo you alive in there?"

I blinked and stared at Heiji. Had I really just spaced out?

"S. Sorry! I was just thinking what this could mean."

He didn't buy it and I could tell from the look on his face, he really didn't have a poker face did he?

"Shin'ichi, what were you really thinking about?"

I shook my head;

"Lets go, I want to check out the place."

What are you up to Kaitō Kiddo_?_

* * *

**Kaito Kid's POV**

I let a smile reach my lips when I saw Heiji Hattori and my Chibi-Tantei. They were talking about something and Shinichi stormed off, Hattori looked a little startled. But why was that and why was my Chibi so upset? I followed Shinichi, he stopped in the park near the museum. I wondered what he was thinking, he looked like a child so people would get the wrong impression of him being out this late, with out an adult. What did Ran think about it? Surly she was around.

"Come out Kaitō Kiddo. I know your there."

I jumped from the tree I had been hiding in. He really knew me didn't he?

"Ah Tantei-kun! I was wondering if you would get my letter!"

His glasses glowed in the little light that was coming from a street light.

"I had to fake a fight with Heiji-san just to come here. You were pretty tricky with that note."

I was glad it hadn't been a real fight, I might have felt sorry for them if it had been.

"Why did you want to see Shinichi Nīsan for?"

Playing too much in character Shinichi...

"Let's cut the false face of yours for a moment Shinichi-kun."

He nodded and sat on a bench not far from where he was standing. I moved forward, I knew no one followed him, Made sure of it actually.

"Alright Kid. What do you want?"

Playing into my hand now are we? I leaped forward, my sleeping capsule in hand. I crushed it as I got close to him, He gasped taking in the gas. I landed close to him and watched my gas take affect, This was what I was after tonight, although the jewel had been a bonus for tonight.

"Sleep well my little detective."


	2. Case of the Jewel of Hearts!

**The Path of A Magician**

**Co-authored By: ****_Tallulah-The-Queen & Daiyu Amaya_**

_Daiyu: Chapter Two!_

**Tallulah: Yeah I didn't think we would get to this!**

_Daiyu: ^_^;_

**Tallulah: Ok! Just A little reminder folks! We didn't create Meitantei Conan, so don't sue us for our super slow story!**

_Daiyu: ^_^;_

**_"Ladies and Gentlemen- showtime!"_**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Case of the Jewel of Hearts**

I woke and cussed, I wasn't in the park still. I was home, but why would he take me back to my home and not to - well better off then there. I shifted, a book lay on the table that hadn't been there last time I had come home. Taking a closer look it was a book from my father, the one about a phantom stealing a jewel of unimaginable power...the jewel of hearts... a double gem really. It was said that you could see inside it and see another gem deep within.

"It reminds me of the jewel I am after shinichi."

The jewel he was after...I never understood him but, if he was after a single one... He walked forward from the shadows.

"Why?"

He blinked a smiled forming on his face. I wanted to smack his smile right off his face, who did he think he was after all?

"Aw come on Chibi-tantei, surely you can guess why?"

It had to do with something from his past. Maybe a family member had died for it? From it... Who knew, I didn't know who he was so how could I possibly know why he was after it?

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about."

No, I don't think that was a great idea since now he looked murderous. He walked quickly forward and grabbed me harshly.

"You're lying to me!"

I had never seen him this mad before, I really knew nothing of the jewel...

"I'm not! I know about the jewel but its all speculation and rumors!"

I yelled and tried to push him away, as I child I couldn't do it...as a child he was too strong for me.

"At least you admit that Chibi-tantei."

He let go and walked back into the shadows;

"I don't understand Kaito, why are you doing this?"

I didn't receive an answer, god damn what was he a shadow walker or something?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Path of A Magician**

**Co-authored By: ****_Tallulah-The-Queen & Daiyu Amaya_**

_Daiyu: wow we finally got to chapter three!_

**Tallulah: oh my so sorry dear readers**

_Daiyu: between your work and mine I really think its about darn time that this came to be ^_^_

**Tallulah: T_T its not like I meant for that to happen Daiyu-chan!**

_Daiyu: Anyway as we always say; _

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen- showtime!"**_

* * *

The double gem, who could have it and where was it at? Why was Kaitō after it? I studied the book which he had laid out... I shivered as the rage he had shown me reminded me that I really couldn't trust him not to hurt me or those I loved, what if he attacked ran? Hattori ? Any one he thought he could use against me? I couldn't allow that to happen, it wasn't like I was a weak child. I was a damned detective after all! I would detect and I would find this gem before he did and he wouldn't cause any harm to anyone anymore!

"You look like something's got you going Shinichi."

I froze and turned, ah just Hattori thank kami for that;

"Kaitō Kiddo is looking for something like this, any clues?"

He studied the page and hummed;

"Well it could be several gems and two of them are in the city or at least will be in town soon...maybe he'll hit both?"

Shoot, well he could hit them both the same night;

"Will they be shown the same night?"

Hattori shook his head;

"I don't know, I could ask the collector if they will or not."

Oh so he actually knew the person? Wait the Yoake Kuraihana!

"What happened with the Yoake Kuraihana Hatori?"

He turned an interesting shade of red;

"Well Kiddo took it and made us all look really stupid."

Ah, well Kaitō did that way too well and had more than once fooled me and made me rethink my steps too many times to count, often I wondered if chasing him was a great Idea...once more my thoughts drifted to if he hurt. But Ran didn't love me she had a boyfriend...I didn't mean anything to her;

"Yo, Shinichi are you alive in there?"

I flinched;

"Sometimes I wonder if I am or not."

Hattori frowned at me;

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head;

"Just dealing with too many things at once is all, now what did you want?"

Hattori gave me another one of those odd looks he would give me time from time, it's not like I meant for these things to happen to me, they just happened...Kaitō Kiddo taking an interest in me and the things I did or vice versa. I had meant only to work on murder cases; ever since I had become a child all of that changed and I met him...I had changed on some fundamental level and floundered at the prospect of fighting someone like him. Someone I think I could have gotten along with. Maybe that was why it sometimes hurt to fight him, because we were alike? I already knew he understood me in a way that no one else had...did that scare me on some level? But if it did why did I love to challenge him? Fight him? The thrill I would gain from almost getting him and having him slip through my fingers like a ghost would or water, sand whatever it was you would image slipping away and leaving you empty because it had.

"Shinichi, maybe you should head to Ran's before she kills us?"

I smirked at Hattori;

"You're not afraid of her are you?"

He gave me a death glare;

"Ah shuddup, it's past your bedtime."

I jumped at him;

"Only cuz you're bored!"

We laughed as we fell towards the couch and in the end I think Hattori did me a great deal of good, After all I couldn't get stress lines when I looked this young.

* * *

Kaitō Kiddo's POV

I watched them act like a couple of first graders and was glad that my actions hadn't scared off my poor Chibi-Tantei. I needed help with that darn gem and people would pay if they didn't stay out of my way. Mind not like those in the black organization, they would see their world crumble and splinter at their very feet and I would be the last man standing.

"It's almost showtime Chibi-Tantei, could you withstand the heat I'm about to throw your way?"

I made sure that he made it home before making my way to my own bed, maybe for once the nightmares that haunted me wouldn't be so bad when I knew my Tantei was safe and sound in his own bed. I looked at the poster of my father;

"I will avenge you father...All in good time. After all I can't let your memory die now can I?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Path of A Magician**

**Co-authored By:_ Daiyu Amaya & Tallulah-The-Queen_**

**_TTQ: well it's been a long time and daiyu has writers block and I've not had time..hm It's time for a new chapter lolz_**

**_DA:yeah it has been forever hasn't it ^_^;_**

**_TTQ: at least we're giving everyone a new chapter!_**

**_DA: Yea, new and old readers get a brand spanking new chapter that makes me smile._**

**_TTQ: -_- yeah whatever anyhow~_**

**_"Ladies and Gentlemen- showtime!"_**

* * *

All he knew was that he was cursed, really you would think a mind like his full of reality wouldn't believe in such tripe and yet here he was once more at a crime scene he didn't mean to stumble over...after that business with kaito kiddo he wanted some quiet time alone, but seeing as he looked like a little kid and that he lived with a detective. He wouldn't be getting his way anytime soon, unless of course he chose to walk away...but where would that leave Mr. Moriart's killer? Would they strike again if he didn't stop them? Gha hard decisions, of course it really wasn't that hard to choose. He couldn't let a killer get away with it;

"It seems that Mr. Mariart's death was designed to look like a suicide, in reality it really was Miss Yates!"

Said woman finally confessed and I was free! Way pass my bed time, Ran tucked me in and when she left I grinned. Finally alone time! I slipped on my normal clothes again and picked my way through the hotel to the roof. I just needed a breath of fresh air really! Gingerly I made my way to the railing, several deep breaths later;

"Little boys shouldn't be running around at such a late hour."

I turned to find a figure in white-kaito.

"Phantom thieves shouldn't be in places where there are no valuables."

He grinned;

"There are always valuables lying about no matter where you go."

I felt an answering grin grace my lips;

"So did you find what you were looking for from this last heist?"

And away his grin went. Well that answered that...

"Tantei... You really want to know don't you?"

I could only guess why he was doing what he was, for instance;

"You're doing this to avenge the last Kaito, but why the need for a certain gem?"

He flinched and folded his arms against the railing;

"My father, I don't have to tell you why I'm avenging him though."

Well well, that wasn't quite a surprise; Him telling me? Yes now there was the surprise.

"You really looked up to him, that's why you took the mantle of Kaito kid isn't it?"

He nodded, he was looking out at the night sky but I kind of figured he wasn't really seeing it;

"He taught me all I knew, I didn't even know he was kaito kid before he died...I found out by mistake."

A mistake? Then he found out why he died obviously...otherwise why would he have taken so long to start his father's work? Why was he sharing even?

"You're up to something aren't you? I'm going to get involved and you're warning me somehow..."

He glanced at me, a knowing smile on his lips;

"Aw where would the fun be if I told you?"

I couldn't help the smile from forming on my own lips once more. I really couldn't help a lot of things around this teen.

"Give me a hint. Anything."

Maybe I shouldn't have added the anything?

"I have a face, but I have neither eyes nor mouth. I watch over the divine and the wicked and yet I tell them the past. But you find the future lay within me, and I guide you wayward."

And he flipped over the side of the building, his glider slipping out and carrying him away. I watched until I could no longer see him before I decided it was far too cold out and I needed at least some sleep before Ran ran me all over the place. I would worry about the oh so clever clue later.


End file.
